


Carnivals

by myheroesrbands



Series: Ripavengers July Prompts [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, cute fluff, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: Day 2 - Ferris wheels, waltzore, carousels, oh my





	Carnivals

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! (Also this is super late because I got super caught up with life in the past week and had little time to sit down, edit, and finish writing this.)

“Lieutenant Trouble is that you?” Carol’s attempt to mask her voice as if it were being spoken into a military communicator worked- sort of. It worked in the sense that it sounded like she was speaking on a communicator. It didn’t work in the sense that Monica couldn’t hear her from the front door where she had just walked in. 

Maria laughed as Carol gave up and yelled Monica’s name to get the girls attention. The pitter patter of Monica's shoes combined with her loud laughter at Carol being home made Maria wants to smile and cry at the same time. 

Her small family was doing well. 

“Carol!!!” Monica ran into the arms of the superhuman woman and laughed loudly as she was spun around as a result. Now 12 years old, Monica was getting a bit old to be running into people’s arms but Carol insisted that it was fine. Maria wasn’t sure what example she was setting for her daughter. 

For hours Carol kept Monica awake with tales from space and Maria simply drifted off in Carol’s arms — something she had definitely missed while Carol was away. 

Later she [barely] awoke to Carol nudging her shoulder and softly speaking her name. “Hey, I’m going to put Monica to bed. You going to stay here?” Maria hummed, eyes half-lidded, and snuggled into the empty space Carol was leaving as she left the room with Monica’s sleeping form.

“Babe.” Carol poked the area right where Maria’s arm met her shoulder and Maria, very ticklish, immediately sat up, eyes wide open. Carol couldn’t help the hearty laugh that escaped her. 

Maria was adorable. 

“Let’s get you to bed.”

The next day, Maria and Monica arrived in the kitchen to Carol cooking bacon, eggs, and waffles for breakfast. Light conversation filled the atmosphere and it was almost as if Carol had never left. 

“We should go to the carnival in town.” Maria’s words sparked confusion from Carol and excitement from Monica. 

“Carnival?” 

“Really!”

Maria released a breath and nodded. “Yes. Carnival. Go get dressed.”

Within the hour, Carol, Monica, and Maria were ready to leave to enjoy their day. 

Many of the hours were spent buying and eating cotton candy, playing silly games to win toys for Monica, and riding cheesy rides. 

Around 5 pm, Monica wanted to ride a ride by herself and Maria posed no objection. 

Carol looked around and spotted the Ferris wheel. “Ferris Wheel?” Her eyebrow rose in question while a smile tugged at her lips. Maria, smiling, shook her head and grabbed Carol’s hand to drag her toward the ride. At this point, the line wasn’t very long so they made their way to the person in charge, had their wristbands checked, and proceeded to get on the ride.

“It’s beautiful.” Maria’s words were spoken before the Ferris Wheel had even begun to move and Carol didn’t hesitate to point that out.

“We haven’t even moved.” Her laughter made the scene all the more beautiful in Maria’s eyes. Slowly, the wheel turned and soon enough, the two of them were at the top. 

“Not this is beautiful,” Carol said. The wonder in her eyes as she watched the fiery orange sunset was such a wondrous sight that Maria couldn’t help but grab the other woman’s hand. Carol, not startled, turned her attention to her lovely girlfriend who’s suggestive look left no room for questions.

Their lips collided softly at first. Carol couldn’t help but smile into the kiss — she hadn’t felt Maria’s lips in so long that she was scared she’d forgotten what they felt like. 

They didn’t kiss long but the rest of the ride, Maria’s head was on Carol’s shoulder with Carol holding her hands. 

Exiting the ride, the both of them made their way to the ride Monica said she would be going to. She still wasn’t done and seeing as the line was longer than expected, the two of them decided that they would take a seat nearby. 

“Let’s go on the carousel!” Monica bounced with excitement when she appeared in front of the two women. 

Carol, smiling that smile that made Maria fall in love with her, looked at Monica and bounced up to plead as well. “Please please please please please!” Their combined voices made Maria stop her fighting and stand as well. 

“Fine,” she laughed as she followed behind her daughter and girlfriend. They were some pieces of work.


End file.
